GoOnger: Zwop Into Action
by Pokelad
Summary: Part of Lily Hanson's 'Kaylee Hanson' series. When the three Gaiark ministers escape to earth, six engines arrive in an attempt to stop them from polluting the planet beyond imagination. However, the engines can't use their true power without assistance..
1. GP 00 Prolouge

Special thanks goes to Lily hanson for letting me use her OC, Kaylee Hanson! Yes, this is of course an adaption of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Check out Lily's Kaylee Hanson series, because not only will you need to in order to understand this story, but they're also really awesome! :D

* * *

1 month ago….

It was the biggest race in machine world's history. Numerous giant black frog-like robots were jumping down a super massive road, trying to escape their fate. Behind them were a group of six vehicles, each of which looked like an animal. The first one was a giant red race car, seemingly also modelled after a Condor. He had a giant '1' side on his side. This was Engine Speedor.

"You're not getting away!" Speedor exclaimed, continuing to drive faster.

The second Vehicle looked a mix of a Giant Blue Bus and a Lion of some sort. He had a giant '2' sign on his side. This was Engine Bus-On.

"You're not getting away, you fools!" Bus-On exclaimed.

The next vehicle was a female pink bear, looking very much like an RV. She had a giant '3' sign on her side. This was Engine Bearv.

"If I bite, I won't let go!"

Behind Bearv, there was another female engine. She was a green coloured cross between some sort of a truck, and a Leopard. She had a giant '4' sign on her side. This was Engine Le-Ruck. She didn't say anything, but was most likely thinking something along the lines of: 'WHEEEEEEEE!'

Next to Le-Ruck, was what looked like the child of a Formula One car and a Cheetah. She had a giant 'f' on her side. This was engine F-Tah.

"Bring it ooooon!" She exclaimed, trying to push past Speedor in an attempt to get to the enemies first.

Finally, on F-Tah's other side, was another Lion, but unlike Bus-On, was a Darker Yellow than F-Tah and looked sort of like a 4x4. He had a giant '6' on his side. This was engine Liox4.

"This is awesome, dudes!" He called out, only to realize the others weren't really listening to him.

In the front three frogs, in each was a leader of the Gaiark clang, villains who wished to choke any world they arrived on with extreme pollution, so it was suitable for their kind to live on. Unfortunately, the Engines weren't having any of that.

"Stubborn bastards!" Kitaneidas, A strange robot-like being, with several gears sticking out of various parts of his body, exclaimed.

"Damn you!" Yogostein, a muscular golden robot-like….thing, and the leader of the Gaiark agreed with Kitaneidas.

Kegaleshia, the only female of the group, with black hair and an outfit that kinda resembled a turbine of some sort, turned around in her cockpit seat.

"I'll shake you off, Ojaru!" She exclaimed, punching a button on her control panel. Several missiles were fired from the side of the craft, hitting spots in between the engines, failing to score a single hit.

"That won't work!" Liox4 exclaimed triumphantly.

"We finally caught up to you, Gaiark!" Speedor added.

"Where the hell are Birca and Gunpherd?!" Bus-On asked.

"Lost?" Le-Ruck suggested.

"We don't need them to beat these guys!" F-Tah yelled, rather over-confidently, finally managing to speed past Speedor, ignoring Bus-On's protests that this wasn't a game and that she should take the situation more seriously.

"Firing missiles!" Bus-On and Liox4 started rapidly firing missiles, most of them finding their marks, sending the frog-crafts out of control.

"I'm up next!" F-Tah started going so fast she appeared to be coated in fire, blazing down the road and smashing into the craft, causing them to go flying an causing some serious damage at the same time.

Bus-On and Liox4 got into position, extending their ramps.

"Now it's OUR turn!" Le-Ruck exclaimed, as she and BearV both ran up the ramps, granting them a short flight through the air, right where the three frogs were. They both opened their huge, gaping mouths and bit down hard the moment they were in range.

Kegaleshia looked up and gulped as she saw Le-Ruck's teeth poking through the ceiling. Eventually, the pair let go, leaving Speedor to finish the job.

"Alright! Here I go!" Like his female friends, Speedor also sped up the ramp to grant flight, before a pair of wings spread out from his sides.

"Sky High Attack! DoruDoruDoru!!!" Speedor exclaimed, slicing through the three frog crafts with ease.

"Damn you engines!" Yogostein cried.

"We'll remember thiiiiis!" The three Gaiark Ministers exclaimed as they went sailing through the air due to the force of the explosion, before a purple portal of some sort appeared above them and sucked them in.

The engines cursed themselves. The Gaiark ministers, had once again, escaped.


	2. GP 01 Allies of Justice

There was a roaring of car engines, as the racers continued to speed along the track, now in its final lap.

"GO, RONNY!" A young woman clad in green yelled from the stands.

Ronny, a blonde girl in yellow, with a yellow car to match, jammed her foot onto the accelerator, trying to build up speed.

"C'mon….I did NOT travel all the way to Japan just to get second place!!! This can NOT be happening. NOBODY beats me at my own sport!"

A young man in a dark blue suit and dark, straight hair sat a short space away from Kaylee. Brown Curly-haired Dustin, Kaylee's newly-wed husband, recognised him as their coach Driver, Ren.

"Someday….I'd like to make my own machine…..and race here." He said to himself, quietly. A teenage girl dressed in yellow and pink, one of the stadium's food and drink vendors, passed him a drink.

"Smile, Smile." Saki told him. "Drink this juice and your dream just might come true."

"Thank you." Ren took the drink and then looked back at the track.

"Hey, do you know the name of the new guy driving the red car?"

"Whoever he is, he's gained my respect already, since he's actually beating Ronny." Dustin muttered, but Kaylee was too busy cheering Ronny on to respond.

"The one in first place? If I recall, he's Esumi Sousuke…"

She was interrupted as the stadium erupted in cheers, as the finish line was crossed.

Ronny skidded to a stop and banged her head on the steering wheel in frustration, causing the horn to go 'beeeeeeeeeeep!' Second place. No, this was a dream. That was it. This wasn't real. Any minute now she was gonna wake up and find the race hadn't started yet. She closed her eyes and then re-opened them. Nope, still in the car, still in second place.

Sousuke, young Japanese man with spiky orange hair, exited his bright red-car, to be greeted by his team leader.

"Sousuke…you won this race, just like you said you would."

Sousuke smirked.

"It's all because of your guidance, Mudoyama-san." He replied, high-fiving him. Then gunfire started.

Ronny's eyes widened, and she quickly dove from her car.

"What?!" Ren cried.

"What was that?" Dustin asked. As he spoke, he spotted a large group of humanoid robots rampaging on the track, firing bullets from machine guns everywhere.

Screams erupted from the crowd as it dispersed, heading for the exit.

"Aw, haven't all the bad guys been beaten already?" Kaylee complained.

Sousuke snatched a wrench from the toolbox the pit crew had left, brandishing it like a weapon. "I'll drive them off, everyone run during the opening!"

'What the hell is he thinking?!' Dustin thought, as he ran down the stairs toward the track, Kaylee following him, who was still complaining about baddudes always returning to get their asses kicked again. Being former Power Rangers, they weren't exactly afraid of a few robots.

Behind Sousuke, a small, fat, pink and white robot on wheels and big, googly eyes watched the battle carefully.

"Everyone, this way!" Saki and Ren guided the crowd out of the exit, then turned and ran back towards the track, which by now had turned into a warzone. Whoever had designed these robots seriously needed to improve their design, as the others weren't having much trouble fighting them off. However, no sooner had Ren and Saki joined the fight had the group found themselves surrounded by robots. Who then aimed their gun and fired.

Moments before the bullets hit, the small robot emerged, its eyes flashing bright blue. "Bom-Bom!" it exclaimed.

When the group opened their eyes again, they found that they didn't seem to be on earth anymore. They seemed to be surrounded by a mixture of colours, forever drifting. There was nothing else to be seen.

"Are….we dead?" Ren asked.

'No, I can't be dead! I haven't beaten that red guy's ass in a race yet!' Ronny thought.

"Heaven sure is pretty…" Saki said.

"Dead? But that means…..SAMMMY!" She yelled out, causing Sosuke, Saki and Renn to turn and stare at her.

"SAMMY!!!" Kaylee, however, did not get an answer. "SAMMY?! ENGEL?!" She repeated.

"If this is heaven….then those angels must've really let themselves go." Dustin said to her, pointing up to where the small mobile robot and six giant vehicles were hovering just in front of them.

"Hey! I resent that!" Le-Ruck complained.

"Not cool, dude…" Liox4 added.

"Everyone, I want you to become heroes!" The robot exclaimed, its chest compartment opening, revealing six mobile phone like objects.

Kaylee and Dustin frowned as the other four shouted "EHH?!?!" They were pretty certain what those phones did.

'Not again…' Kaylee thought to herself, sighing mentally. 'And I'm once again in the spandex….why can't villains just take a permanent holiday?'

And so the battle against evil started…..YET AGAIN!

* * *

1 month later…

A travelling home van was parked across the street from a beautiful church, in which a wedding was going on. The van was silver, with the word 'Go-Onger' emblazoned across the side of the van in red.

Outside the van, which was called the Ginjiro, Sousuke was sat on the stairs to the Ginjiro. He flipped a silver coin in his hand and then looked at it, grinning.

"Alright, three heads in a row! My good luck will be running at mach speed again today!"

"More of Sousuke's unfounded self-praise…" Ronny muttered. She still refused to accept that he had beaten her.

Saki sat next to her on the plastic picnic table outside the Ginjiro, combing her hair. She looked in her compact mirror, just as a large strand of hair suddenly jolted into an upright position. Kaylee laughed at her.

"I can't get it to work….but smile, smile!" She smiled, no matter how silly she looked. She just hoped Ronny and Kaylee didn't show their 'hairdressing' skills again. It had taken 3 days to get all of that blonde dye out.

"Everyone!" Ren called from the kitchen. "I got it just right!" Renn proceeded to exit the van, only to almost trip over Sousuke. The coin went flying out of Sousuke's hand, knocking Saki's mirror to the floor and smashing it.

"Seven years bad luck!" I know what you need! Ronny exclaimed, rushing back into the van and attempted to steal her smelly lucky socks back from Karly, Kaylee's pet cat. Unfortunately, Karly was not gonna give up the daily battle for the smelly socks easily and hid underneath the couch, leaving Ronny to try and prod her out with a broom.

"Hey, Ren! Why are you so happy about making such a trivial thing?!" He playfully swung at him. Ren ducked and ran around the girls, chased by Sosuke.

"It's not trivial. This sauce is the main part of the creation!" He darted back into Ginjiro, still getting chased.

"Boys." Kaylee smirked and then looked at the seat across from her, where Dustin was somehow snoring through the shouts of 'Give them BACK, you demon cat!'

"Back…cat….hey that rhymes!" Kaylee laughed.

At the church, the photographer was about to start.

"Alright, I'm taking it now. Everyone please smile, okay?" As he put his eye to the camera, as could be expected, the latest monster of the local bad guys (AKA, the Gaiark), an incinerator monster, made the usual flashy appearance every monster of the week tends to make, by bursting out of the ground behind the photographer and spewing out a thick, disgusting smoke out of the pipes attached to it. The guests started choking almost immediately.

"Shoukyaku Banki!" The beast cried.

Of course, the appearance of an enemy hadn't gone unnoticed. Even though Kaylee still had to pinch Dustin hard, in order to get him to wake up.

"Awooo!" Dustin sat bolt upright and promptly fell out his chair.

The incinerator-like gate on Shoukyaku Banki's forehead opened, allowing the bankijyu to shove objects the guests, who were fleeing in terror, had dropped, into the incinerator that was inside him to burn them.

"Stop right there, bankijyu!"

"We won't let you baddudes have your way!" Kaylee told the Bankijyu firmly.

"Who are you guys?" Shoukyaku asked. Looked like Kaylee wasn't as famous as she thought.

"Wow, someone who hasn't heard of us?" Kaylee asked.

"Get them, uguts!" A thin black smoke rolled in, then disappeared, revealing The Gaiark's machine foot soldiers, the uguts.

The uguts, however, weren't exactly able to put up much of a good fight.

ZWOP! Kaylee vanished in a puff of green smoke, then reappeared behind another uguts, taking it down with a swift kick to the head, before Zwopping to the next one. She frowned.

"Why aren't all bad guys as easy as this?" She asked no-one in particular.

Sousuke kicked another uguts off him. "You can't win, Gaiark!"

"Why…why do you know about our Barbarian Machine Beast Gaiark?!"

"Because it's the heroes' job to know these things?" Ronny suggested.

"We're allies of justice!" Dustin proudly exclaimed, only to frown when Sousuke was the one to give out the signal to morph, instead of one of the older rangers.

"Why must the guy in red always be in charge?" Dustin muttered, before taking out his Go-Phone.

"Tradition?" Kaylee suggested, also taking out her Go-Phone.

"Change Soul, Set! Let's…… GO-ON!"

There was a flashing of multiple colours, before fading away, revealing the six fully-morphed Go-Ongers.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Pink!"

"Ducky Master! Go-On Green!"

"Racing Queen! Go-On Yellow!"

"Dirt King! Go-On D-Yellow!"

"Pressing forward on the highway of Justice! Engine Sentai…..GO-ONGER!"

"Come get me, Power Losers!"

"Weren't you listening to what we said? We're the Go-Ongers!" Sousuke yelled back.

"And WHY won't baddudes come up with some better insults?!" Kaylee added.

"Because it's impossible for any baddudes to be original?" at Dustin's comment, the other Go-Ongers laughed.

"I'll show you who's original! Uguts, GET THEM!"

"Ah, yes. Sending in the foot soldiers against morphed rangers even though they just got their asses handed to them by the same rangers while unmorphed. VERY original!" Ronny yelled gleefully, not trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Agh…anyway, Power Losers or not, I won't let you interfere!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Ren said.

"Interfering? That's what we do best, anyway!" Kaylee added.

They each took out a gun that was shaped like a gas pump.

"Mantangun!" They then took a rectangular object out of a belt compartment and inserted them into their Mantanguns.

"Engine Soul, Set!"

"Let's go, Partner!" Speedor's voice echoed out of Sousuke's gun.

"Let's show them why you shouldn't mess with team Le-Ruck and Kaylee!" Le-Ruck added.

"Those voices just now…" Shoukyaku said.

"Rod mode!" The six Go-Ongers switched their guns into rod form, then charged. "Go On!"

Sousuke jumped, then performed a flying kick on the nearest uguts, before turning to face a whole line of them. The tire around Sousuke's leg started spinning. "Go-On Thrust!" Sousuke's Rod extended, slicing through the whole line with ease.

"Later!"

"Go-On Drift!" All four of Ren's wheels started spinning, and he zoomed along the floor on his chest, hacking away at the uguts, and it wasn't long before they had been reduced to scrap metal.

"Go-On Spin!" Saki's leg wheels started spinning, and she herself began spinning like a top, tearing through the Uguts.

"Go-On Skid!" Ronny moved forward at a high speed, her leg wheels spinning, then skidded, taking out any Uguts in her way with her MantanRod.

"Uh… Go-On ZWOP!" Kaylee vanished again, then reappearing behind a group of uguts before taking them down.

"Ooh, pretty!" She giggled, looking at the resulting explosions.

"Go-On…uh… what was I? Sousuke's thrusting, Kaylee's zwopping…" Dustin punched a uguts behind him in the face without even looking. "Ren's drifting, Saki's spinning, Ronny's skidding….so….what was I…um….ah! Go-On Wheelie!" Dustin flipped over another group of Uguts, before his right leg wheel started spinning, then the former Ninja Storm Ranger performed a devastating spinning kick.

One of the defeated uguts skidded out into the nearby road, which almost got run over by an older teenage pizza boy wearing green, with black straight hair.

"What is this?" he asked. He heard the sounds of fighting, and looked up to see the Go-Ongers fighting Shoukyaku bank.

"Wow… he said, moving nearer. Only a short distance away, a man dressed in black and wearing sunglasses stood, arms folded.

"Let's finish him!" The Go-Ongers switched the Mantanrods back to gun form, then took aim.

"We have tanks full of courage!" Speedor said proudly.

"That voice…and power….unfitting of this world……it can only be…"

"Go-On Cannonball!"

"DoruDoruDoru!"

"On, On, On, On, On, On!"

"V, V, V, V, V, V,!"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-WHEEEE!"

"Rrrrrrrrr!"

"Duuuuuuuuude!"

When the lasers hit, Shoukyaku seemingly exploded.

"Checker Flag!"

"Yay! We get first place!" Ronny said happily.

"Amazing…" The pizza boy said, as the Go-Ongers removed their helmets. The man in black moved forwards towards the group, as they exchanged high-fives.

"So the Go-Ongers are just a bunch of kids? I can't believe guys like you lot are acting like heroes."

Kaylee, Ronny and Dustin growled.

"Who are you? I won't listen to this!" Sousuke told the man.

"Tell me. How did kids like you obtain those powers?"

"Uh, Bad guys, check. Annoying Foot soldiers, check. Stupid ugly monster, check. Creepy guy who thinks we'll just tell him everything…..check." Dustin muttered.

"No, no no….that's a trade secret." Ren said.

"Everyone… lets go, already." Saki said, and they did.

* * *

Later, aboard the Ginjiro….

"This tastes good!" Saki said, tasting Ren's home-cooked omelettes.

"He really is easygoing…" Ronny smirked.

Kaylee grinned. Her sisters didn't get food this good back in America.

"The special sauce was just correct, right?" Ren asked. He looked over at Sousuke, who was the one currently driving the van. "Sousuke, shouldn't you eat, too?"

"Man! Who WAS that spiky-haired guy back there?" Sousuke said.

"In a loud fight with people in spandex wedgie-giving suits fighting strange, ugly monsters, curious people will always gather. Especially news crews." Ronny assured him.

"Damn….Sousuke muttered, stopping to let some kids cross."

"Well, he's nice to kids, at least…." Ren said.

"Well, it's his redeeming feature as a human." Saki answered.

"Huh? Did you guys say something?" Sousuke asked.

Hundreds of miles away, on a heavily polluted robotic island, inside the central room, the three Gaiark ministers stood around Shoukyaku.

"To make this world suitable for us to live in, we must contaminate the earth!" He stomped his foot, the vibrations causing Shoukyaku to fall on his back.

"And dirty the water!" Exclaimed Kegaleshia, Filthy water spewing out of the pipes on her back and soaking Shoukyaku.

"And pollute the air!" Kitaneidas finished, coughing out a foul green gas which started choking Shoukyaku. "How dare you disgrace us!"

Shoukyaku got onto his knees and started to beg.

"Kitaneidas, I deeply apologize! Those six people calling themselves Go-Onger, I think they're related to the engines!"

"What?!"

"Well, we knew they weren't ordinary humans…" Yogostein grumbled.

"With this world's population, it should've taken just a week to dirty it to our tastes, Ojaru!" Kegaleshia complained, sitting at the ministers' bar and helping herself to a drink, steam coming out of her pipes in anger.

Yogostein turned the knob on her head, and she slowly calmed down.

"We have our own secret weapon now, remember?" Kegaleshia's eyes lit up.

"The research on Bikkurium is complete." Kitaneidas said, as he and Yogostein opened up a pod door. "It's ready for a test."

"Shoukyaku Banki…" Kegaleshia said, walking up behind the bankijyu. Then she kicked him into the pod and the door was sealed behind him.

"Infusing with Bikkurium energy!"

The pod filled quickly with an electric blue gas, a green canister forming deep inside his body, before the door opened and Shoukyaku stepped out.

"I'm full of energy!"

"Go! Air Polluter Bankijyu Shoukyaku Banki!" Kitaneidas commanded.

Shoukyaku stormed into town, causing panic.

"Suck this! My wonderful smelling cloud of pollution!"

He released his gas again, filling the air with toxic fumes.

Bom! Bom-Bom! Bom, Bom, Bom!"

The short robot hopped into the room, panicking.

"Big trouble! Gaiark detected!" Bomper said.

"Aw, and I was SO close, too!" Dustin complained, throwing down his computer game, in an almost perfect imitation of Ethan.

"And we only just defeated Shoukyaku Banki!" Ren added, as the six grabbed their go-phones from the chargers in the main, lab-like part of the Ginjiro.

"Whatever happened to the one-fight-a-day bad guys?" Kaylee asked.

Bomper's eyes lit up, projecting a map of the city, a little dot showing Shoukyaku's current position.

"Let's go at Mach Speed!" Ronny said, already out the door.

"Hey, that's MY line!" Sousuke complained.

* * *

The guy in black from earlier was standing by, watching Shoukyaku from a distance. The pizza boy pulled up behind him.

"Hey, you're that guy from earlier, aren't you?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I'm borrowing this!" The guy in black said, taking the boy's bike and fleeing on it.

"Hey! My Pizzas! My Job!" The pizza boy yelled, attempting to run after him on foot.

* * *

Shoukyaku stormed into a factory warehouse, followed by the six heroes, heroes, scaring off the terrified workers.

"Hey you, stop right there!" Sousuke and Ronny said simultaneously.

"Him?!" Saki asked.

"He's the one from earlier!" Ren said, taking out a notebook of all the enemies they had defeated over the past month. "I'll have to adjust the time of the operation completion."

"You guys haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

Kaylee frowned. "Wait, WE had a lesson to learn? Wasn't it US who kicked YOUR sorry ass?"

"This time won't go like last time!"

"Suuuuuure it won't." Ronny smirked.

"I WON'T!" Shoukyaku somehow fired a hail of explosions at them – literally."

"He's stronger than before!" Ren exclaimed.

"Oh, ya THINK?!" Dustin muttered.

"The stronger he gets, the more my motivation goes up!" Saki added, Ronny nodding in agreement.

"If one time isn't enough…" Sousuke said.

"Then we'll finish you off as many times as needed!" Kaylee finished.

"Change Soul, SET! Let's…GO-ON!"

In the Ginjiro, Bomper seemed to be talking to himself.

"When they set the change soul in the Go-Phone, they're surrounded by the fiery soul. They become the Go-Ongers!"

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Pink!"

"Ducky Master! Go-On Green!"

"Racing Queen! Go-On Yellow!"

"Dirt King! Go-On D-Yellow!"

"Pressing forward on the highway of Justice! Engine Sentai…..GO-ONGER!"

"It's no use! This time, you guys shall get beaten!

"We'll see about that! Go-On Gear!" The six pressed the buttons on their belts, summoning their personal weapons.

"Street Sabre!" Sousuke held up a road-like sword.

"Garage Launcher!" Ren held up a garage-shaped laser cannon.

"Racing Bullet!" Saki held up a small, car-like object.

"Horn Screecher!" Kaylee held up a strange, horn-like weapon.

"Wheel Stopper!" Ronny's weapon looked like a wheel of some sort.

"Signal Hammer!" Dustin pulled out a yellow hammer with a flashing light on it.

"Sabre Straight!"

Sousuke jumped into the air, onto a red highway that formed out of nowhere and sped down it, delivering a powerful slash to Shoukyaku.

"Launcher Starter!"

Ren fired several large laser balls at Shoukyaku, hitting him dead on.

"Bullet Crash!"

Saki launched her Racing Bullet from her shoulder, and it sped towards Shoukyaku, then flipped upwards, hitting him in the face.

"Sonic Scream!" Kaylee's Screecher emitted a powerful sonic scream, causing Shoukyaku to fall to the ground again, clutching his ears. Kaylee frowned.

"You know, this weapon would be a lot more efficient if I replaced the noise with a recording of Tori singing in the shower…." Ronny giggled, holding her Wheel Stopper.

"Tire Slicer!" She threw the weapon like a Frisbee, after which blades extended outwards and slammed into Shoukyaku over and over again, before flying back to Ronny like a boomerang, the blades folding back in so it could be caught safely.

"Hammer Corner!" Dustin slammed his hammer into the ground, and a laser-filled stream zigzagged along the ground, before almost slicking off Shoukyaku's feet, blasting the monster outside.

"Let's go, everyone!"

Ronny nodded, agreeing with Sousuke, for once. "Highway Buster!"

The six put their weapons together to form one.

"Pole Position! Highway Buster!"

"Speedor soul, set!" Sousuke inserted a bright red soul into the back of the gun.

"Target lock….GO-ON!" Kaylee pulled the trigger, a smaller version of Speedor erupting from the end of the weapon and ramming straight into Shoukyaku.

"I'm tearing straight through you!" Speedor exclaimed, just prior to Shoukyaku getting knocked off the top of the building and shutting down.

"Now why can't all baddudes be that easy?" Kaylee asked.

* * *

"He lost, Ojaru…." Kegaleshia groaned. These damn Go-Ongers were so annoying. Especially that green one with her comments!

"Don't worry." Kitaneidas assured her."This is when the Bikkurium energy is at its maximum."

"First, launch the Bandou moths!" Yogostein ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sky was filling fast with the giant moth-like creatures.

"Yeah, giant enemies….so original…NOT!" Kaylee exclaimed.

At that moment, the Go-Ongers' engine souls detached from their belts and hovered in front of them.

"That means it's time for team Le-Ruck and co!" Le-Ruck said happily.

"Alright, teleporting the engine casts!" Bomper pressed a button inside the Ginjiro, and a large, red suitcase appeared in front of the six, which opened up to reveal miniature versions of the engines.

"Engine Soul-SET!" They inserted the souls into the back of the casts.

"Speedor!"

"Bus-On!"

"Bearv!"

"Le-Ruck!"

"F-Tah!"

"Liox4!"

"GO!" The engines returned to their full size.

"Let's go, everyone! Le-Ruck said rather loudly."

"Wheeee! Giant fight inside giant, vehicle me!" Kaylee said. Leaping into her cockpit.

* * *

"It's those damn engines again!" Yogostein complained.

"They're so stubborn, aren't they?" Kitaneidas added.

"So they came to this world after all, Ojaru!" Kegaleshia moaned.

* * *

"Come on you lazy soul, let's go!"

"Like I care! Let's go at mach Speed!" Speedor replied to his partner.

"Pedal to the Medal!" Ronny shouted, as the six engines started to move.

"Let's split up into teams of two and attack!"

"Alright!"

Speedor and F-Tah sped towards their enemies, Speedor spreading his wings and jumping into the air, while F-Tah just continued to go faster.

"Sky High Attack!"

"Uh….Low Ground attack!"

F-Tah and Speedor drilled right through the unlucky Bandou Moths.

The black-clothed guy skidded to a stop on the stolen motorcycle, taking off his helmet and looking up at the giant engines. The pizza boy finally caught up to him.

"Hey, give my pizzas back!"

"Right now, we are witnessing history being made." The man didn't even look at the teen.

"Hey, Ren! More acceleration!" Bus-On said.

"I second that, dude!" Liox4 added.

"Right, right…." Ren said.

"Six should be no problem!" Le-Ruck grinned, side-by-side with Bearv. Then more Bandou moths appeared.

"Uh…still no problem!"

Kaylee slammed her foot on the acceleration pedal, using Bus-On as a ramp, as did Saki. Both engines clamped down on the enemies, completely obliterating them.

"Girl…." Saki and Bearv started.

"Power!" Le-Ruck and Kaylee finished.

"Move, move!" Rage will wait for no-one! Bus-On Shouted, as he bulldozed through the last of the enemies on the ground, while Liox4 shot down the last of the airborne ones.

* * *

"We're getting beaten again, Ojaru…"

"Thos damn engines…" Yogostein growled.

"The new power I prepared shall be shown now! Shoukyaku Banki, activate Bikkurium energy!"

* * *

Shoukyaku suddenly roared back into life.

"Industrial Revolution!" He cried, growing to massive size. "Now I'm REALLY full of power!"

"Wow, I was pretty sure there was SOMETHING missing from this fight…" Dustin smirked behind his steering wheel.

"Damn Gaiark! He suddenly got serious!"

"Serious? Baddudes being serious? Are you crazy, or something?" Kaylee asked. Sousuke ignored her.

"Then let's get serious, too!" Bus-On said.

"But I said..."

"Not now, Kaylee…"

"Sorry, Dustin…"

"Let's make our power into one, dudes!" Liox4 cried.

"Let's bring out the Megazord!" Ronny shouted, then was greeted by a silence that enabled the Go-Ongers to hear crickets chirping. "Oh…right…not Power Rangers…Go-Ongers…..got it."

"Engine Gattai!" The six giant machine came together to form one, Speedor forming The torso, Bearv forming the waist, Bus-On forming the legs, Liox4 forming the feet, and F-Tah and Le-Ruck forming the arms.

"Engine-Oh, tune up! Go-On!"

"What?! Why do the engines have that new, giant form Ojaru?!" Kegaleshia whined.

"It can't be! When did they obtain that form?!" Kitaneidas couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Where did they obtain that power, nari?" Yogostein asked no-one in particular.

"I'll blow you engines away like smoke!"

"We're not losing to freaks like you!" Ronny shouted back at Shoukyaku as Engine-Oh just walked through the bankijyu's attacks without a problem.

"Leave this to me! Bearv shield!" Saki said, as Engine-Oh detached the shield form its back and used it to deflect the foul black gas Shoukyaku was spewing everywhere.

"If only we could stop that smoke…" Ren muttered.

"Then we'll just have to block the pipes!" Ronny finished.

"I'm taking that idea!" Let's go! Sousuke added.

"Hey, no stealing my ideas because yours aren't good enough!" Ronny complained.

Engine-Oh forced Shoukyaku around and twisted the pipes on his back so they could no longer spew out gas.

"I suddenly don't feel so good…" Shoukyaku complained, as his now-blocked pipes began to swell up.

"Alright, now! Go-On Sword!"

"You're mine! Last corner!" The six said together, as Engine-Oh sped forward.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Le-Ruck and Kaylee said simultaneously.

"Engine-Oh! Go-On Grand Prix!" Engine-Oh delivered a powerful finishing slash to Shoukyaku.

"Even if I die…the Gaiark will turn this earth into a polluted wasteland!" Shoukyaku yelled as he exploded.

"Team Le-Ruck and Kaylee, Checker Flag!" the two girls laughed.

* * *

As the team was about to re-enter Ginjiro, they heard the screech of tires as a motorbike came to a stop behind them. It was the two guys from earlier!

"Oh look, it's that strange creepy dude and his friend!" Dustin said.

"You guys are so amazing…" The pizza boy, Hanto, said to them.

"You've shown me. But since you guys are still so immature, I'll help you." The guy in black, Gunpei, told them. This guy obviously knew NOTHING about the Operation Overdrive team in America.

"Listen, you-" Kaylee began, but she got cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm saying I want to become a Go-Onger."

"Hey, I was here first.." Hanto complained. The Go-Ongers, while the other two were busy, jumped into Ginjiro and drove off, leaving Hanto to attempt to chase after them.


End file.
